


More Than Words

by heoneymin



Category: K-pop, Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Barebacking, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Light Bondage, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, a dash of mirror kink if you squint, gratuitous use of petnames
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 09:03:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17825819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heoneymin/pseuds/heoneymin
Summary: Minhyuk talks too much. And unfortunately for Jooheon's sanity, he's pretty good at it.





	More Than Words

**Author's Note:**

> here i am again for the second time today, invading the joohyuk tag.
> 
> did y'all think that sugar daddy fic o' mine was me writing smut? YOU THOUGHT WRONG

 

"There you go. All ready."

The sweet smile that graces Minhyuk's face stands in stark contrast to the picture Jooheon makes. Tied up, gagged, stark naked. Why did he let Minhyuk talk him into this again?

Oh, right. He loves him.

(And he trusts Minhyuk, most of all, but he's not thinking about that. He needs to feel annoyed or he might start feeling nervous instead.)

"You comfortable?" Minhyuk asks.

Jooheon shoots him an incredulous look.

"You know what I mean, Honey. I'll make it worth your while, promise. Just let me know if the cuffs are too tight now?"

Jooheon shakes his head. The cuffs are fine, honestly. He expected to be more restricted, but he's still able to move his hands around a bit, and his legs are completely free. The gag bothers him though. But Minhyuk insisted on not being interrupted, whatever that means.

"So, can I start?"

Jooheon nods.

It's weird at first. If there's one thing Jooheon learned from dating Minhyuk, it's that the older man loves kisses. It's a good match. Jooheon loves holding hands and backhugs and cuddling whenever possible, and Minhyuk steals teasing pecks from his lips in the meantime.

Being gagged means no kissing though. At least not for Jooheon.

Minhyuk does his best to make up for the loss, running his own lips along Jooheon's jaw and cheeks and even playfully kissing the gag itself once. The gesture makes Jooheon huff. Minhyuk chuckles.

"I know, I'm sorry. There'll be plenty of time for kisses later."

He readjusts his position and slides both hands down Jooheon's chest.

"But there's other ways to keep my mouth busy, don't you think?"

Minhyuk cages him in, legs locked firmly over Jooheon's own, and leaves hickey after hickey across his clavicle, ribs, stomach. Halfway down, one of Minhyuk's hands joins in on the fun, pinching and stroking and teasing everywhere except where Jooheon wants it most.

It feels like ages before Minhyuk's breath ghosts over his erection, followed by tongue and _heat_. Minhyuk's mouth is talented and he knows it. Gentle caresses, a hint of nails digging into Jooheon's thighs. Minhyuk hollows his cheeks and sinks down further. He's familiar with a dozen ways to make Jooheon turn to putty in his hands, a power that he abuses as often as he can.

It's only fair, he likes to say, because Jooheon has the same effect on him.

The pop of a bottle cap lets Jooheon know what to expect next. He glances down, and when he manages to suppress his first, visceral reaction at seeing Minhyuk's eyes staring back at him from that position, the glint of lube on Minhyuk's hand lets him know he guessed right.

Minhyuk backs off with a final kiss to Jooheon's hip.

"Open your legs a bit further, please."

The rasp of his voice is more prominent than usual, a fact that only riles Jooheon up further. It's easy to forget the embarrassment like this, with Minhyuk looking at him like he's something precious, a priceless treasure that only he gets to witness.

"There you go," he says as he eases his other hand along the inside of Jooheon's knee. "Perfect."

The praise shoots through Jooheon, a live wire caught around his heart and body. One finger slips inside, a prelude of what's to come. The anticipation of more makes his stomach clench, muscles pulling taut, and he knows it's the wrong thing to do even before Minhyuk tells him to "Shh, relax. You're so tense, baby."

Obeying that request would be a lot simpler if Minhyuk wasn't so damn attentive. Jooheon's body feels like it's no longer his to control. It takes a minute before he remembers how to breathe.

"That's it," Minhyuk's words coax him into a lull of safety as much as his actions, a second finger joining the first. "You look beautiful like this, you know?"

Jooheon grunts in protest, half-aware that he probably looks ridiculous at the moment.

"Come on Honey, look at yourself," Minhyuk grins. He moves up to nuzzle at Jooheon's neck.

Jooheon has been trying his best to pretend that he didn't notice Minhyuk turned the mirror on his nightstand at just the right angle for Jooheon to catch his own image. In his current predicament, however, there's no way to escape it fully.

"See, how pretty you look like this?" Minhyuk just keeps _talking_ , a whisper grazing by Jooheon's ear. "With your pouty lips stretched around that gag, begging for it with nothing but your eyes?"

Minhyuk's fingers stroke the hair away from his face, inexplicably making Jooheon feel even more exposed. He presses a kiss to Jooheon's temple and smooths a thumb over his cheek.

"Do my fingers feel good? Are two enough?" Minhyuk's tone is teasing but laced with genuine lust. If Jooheon were able to speak, he would have commented on how Minhyuk seems to get off on talking alone. Perhaps this is why he got gagged.

He can't complain though, not when Minhyuk moves his fingers just right and grinds against him at the same time. Both of them are a mess.

Minhyuk definitely doesn't appear to be bothered by how red in the face he is as he asks "It's not enough to fill you up, right?" and quickly shushes Jooheon's whine with a "Here baby, don't worry."

One more finger slips inside, stretching Jooheon wider and grazing closer and closer to its goal. And when exactly did Minhyuk add more lube?

"Is this better?" Minhyuk asks on the next pull-and-push of his fingers, forcing a muffled moan out of Jooheon. "Yes?"

Minhyuk only seems vaguely aware of the things he's saying now, Jooheon notices through the haze of his own mind, but that's alright. As long as he doesn't stop, it's fine.

"Hmhmm, you seem ready now. Up you go Honey."

Minhyuk maneuvers him onto his stomach, then up on his knees. The cuffs force him to grip onto the headboard for support. He's barely stable before Minhyuk fingers him open again and runs his tongue along the small of Jooheon's back.

"You really are too pretty for your own good."

Jooheon can't help but push his hips out in response, and while he's grateful for Minhyuk's careful preparation, the squelching sound of lube makes as much heat rush up to his face as to his dick.

So of course Minhyuk, the smug bastard, has to comment on it. "You hear that? How wet you are?"

Jooheon bucks, dislocating Minhyuk's hands for a moment. He feels Minhyuk's head fall down against his back in barely-contained laughter. Another kiss, apologetic, against his shoulder blade, and Minhyuk finally starts to slide inside in earnest.

He groans.

"Still so tight. Maybe I should have fingered you some more?" The clench of Jooheon's body around him is apparently response enough. "Yes? I'll keep it in mind next time." Minhyuk starts to move, trying to find a rhythm. His mouth doesn't skip a beat however. "Maybe I'll just make you come like that then. With just my hands and my mouth. You do seem to like it a lot."

The angle of Minhyuk's next thrust manages to hit Jooheon's prostate dead-on, and Jooheon jolts, the sound that's ripped from his throat barely recognizable.

"There, baby, just like that. Move your hips up a little, will you?"

Breath heaving, Jooheon does as asked. His legs spread like they have a mind of their own, and he makes a conscious effort to arch his back in the way he knows Minhyuk likes.

He keens, and Minhyuk sucks in a breath between his teeth, his previously controlled movements faltering.

"Good, perfect. So good to me, Honey."

Minhyuk is panting now as well. He slows down and rests his forehead against Jooheon's spine. It's tender, and intimate, and Jooheon feels all the words he cannot say right then well up in the back of his throat.

"You drive me crazy, you know. If I could spend the entire day just like this, buried inside of you, I would. In a heartbeat."

Jooheon chokes on another moan. He doesn't understand how can Minhyuk just _say_ things like that and have it sound appealing instead of the stupid idea it is. It's not feasible, they don't have that much time to waste, there is no way they'll ever—

"Would you like that? Spending hours on end in my lap? I'd love to find out just how long you can last."

The thought of it makes him twitch. Minhyuk speeds up again.

"Not today though."

Today, apparently, Minhyuk has decided he's out of words at last. His rhythm is still off in comparison to before, but Jooheon can't find it in himself to care, not when every other thrust has sparks lighting up behind his eyelids, not when he's too lost in the feel of Minhyuk's hair brushing against his neck and his fingertips bruising Jooheon's hips in desperation.

Minhyuk unfastens one of the cuffs and intertwines their fingers. He places a messy kiss on the back of Jooheon's now-freed hand.

"It's okay," he struggles to push out the syllables, "You can touch yourself."

Jooheon grabs a hold of Minhyuk's forearm and shakes his head.

Minhyuk puffs out a laugh. He doesn't need words to understand what Jooheon means with that. Between the dual feeling of their bodies rocking together and Minhyuk's hand providing blissful friction at last, Jooheon feels his orgasm approaching fast. He can't warn Minhyuk of it though, gagged or not, because his mind goes blank right then, overwhelmed by sensation.

Minhyuk coaxes him through it and makes sure he doesn't hurt himself when he goes limp right after. Jooheon plops down face-first against the sheets as soon as he's released from the remaining cuff. He's tired, drained, but not too far gone to notice that Minhyuk is still hard against him.

Before the other man can finish whimpering "Jooheon, _please,_ " Jooheon is already pulling him back against him, giving silent permission to use his body for a while longer. Minhyuk comes barely a minute later, grinding against Jooheon's ass and streaking his back with cum. Jooheon's hand finds the back of Minhyuk's neck. He plays with the stray strands of hair there while he waits for Minhyuk to catch his breath and clean them up. The weight of him is warm against Jooheon's back. He doesn't mind the wait.

The afterglow makes him forget all about the gag until Minhyuk gently tilts his head to take it off. He starts coughing as soon as it drops away. A bottle of water is pressed into his hand.

He takes a grateful gulp under Minhyuk's waiting gaze. He's uncharacteristically quiet now.

Jooheon grins. "Huh. And here I thought you'd never shut up."

"Yeah, well, what can I say?" Minhyuk sags against him with a relieved smile. "You bring out the best in me."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This didn't turn out completely as planned but I was sick of revising it so. Hope some of you liked it anyway, and feedback is always welcome! 
> 
> Come yell at me over on twitter: [ @heoneymin](https://twitter.com/heoneymin)


End file.
